Eclats de Vérité
by lilouange
Summary: Elena accompagne Caroline chez Tyler qui n'est pas venu en cours de la journée.   Se déroule après l'épisode 12, le lendemain
1. Chapter 1

_Cette idée d'OS m'est venue Samedi, après avoir vu l'épisode 12. Après avoir vu la bande annonce de l'épisode 13, j'ai un peu bloqué avec la rédaction mais j'ai dépassé ce blocage... (Je sais pas vous, mais, bien que j'ai hâte de le voir, je l'appréhende un peu le 13...)  
_

_Situation :__ Après l'épisode 11 de la saison 2_

_Résumé :__Caroline et Elena rendent visite à Tyler, absent au lycée toute la journée._

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sniff…), ils sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Eclats de vérité**

Les deux jeunes filles arrivaient devant l'imposante demeure de la famille Lockwood. Elena frissonna en sortant de la voiture, elle n'était pas revenue depuis la soirée du bal masqué quand Rose et Trevor l'y avait faite kidnapper. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui se tordait les mains sous la nervosité.

Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait accepté d'accompagner son amie qui voulait rendre visite à Tyler. Celui-ci avait été absent toute la journée au lycée et Caroline trouvait cela suspect. Seulement, elle n'avait pas voulu s'y rendre seule et Elena avait cédé. Mais maintenant, elle le regrettait un peu, elle se sentait mal à l'aise…

Elle avança vers Caroline. Celle-ci fixait la porte d'entrée, les lèvres pincées, en se triturant toujours les mains dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait pas trop comment Tyler l'accueillerait après la façon dont elle l'avait planté devant chez elle, la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée.

Elle avait réagit un peu démesurément. Enfin… Elle avait réagit à sa façon, elle avait toujours eu tendance à être excessive pour tout… Mais là, elle avait tout simplement prit peur… Elle était amoureuse de Matt, ça, elle en était certaine, mais ces derniers temps, elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Tyler. Et elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui que ça l'effrayait.

Elena posa une main sur celles de son amie qui tourna les yeux vers elle.

**Elena :** « On y va ? »

Caroline se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle agrippa la main d'Elena et l'entraina d'un pas décidé jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elena qui lui sourit pour l'encourager. Alors elle inspira profondément et leva le poing pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant elles. Madame Lockwood sursauta en les découvrant sur le seuil puis leur sourit :

**Carol :** « Bonjour. »  
**Caroline :** « Bonjour Mme Lockwood, nous venons voir Tyler… »  
**Carol : **« Oh, bien sûr… Ne restez pas dehors, entrez donc ! »

Elle se décala pour les laisser entrer et cria à Tyler que ses amies étaient présentes avant de s'excuser de partir si précipitamment.

Les deux jeunes filles attendirent dans l'entrée sans un mot. Tyler apparu alors, suivit de près par une jeune femme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe jalousie en la détaillant. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux ondulés, son nez fin et ses lèvres charnues…

Tyler semblait contrarié en les regardant. Caroline déglutit bruyamment et il posa ses yeux sur elle.

**Caroline :** « Salut… »  
**Tyler :** « Salut ! »

Si le ton de Caroline était emprunt de stress, celui de Tyler était sévère, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune demoiselle.

**Caroline :** « Tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui… »  
**Tyler :** « J'avais mieux à faire ! »

Caroline tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui était restée légèrement en retrait mais suivait leur conversation, se demandant si elle était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire...

**Tyler :** « Oh ! J'ai oublié mes bonnes manières ! Excusez-moi ! Je vous présente Jules, une amie. »

Il avait appuyé sur le terme d'amie et scruta la réaction des deux jeunes filles qui avaient blêmies en comprenant qui était la fameuse inconnue devant elles.

A ce même moment, Elena se raidit et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable.

**Elena :** « Désolée, je dois répondre, c'est Damon »

Elle vit le regard de Jules s'éclairer d'intérêt au nom du vampire et s'isola un peu pour prendre son appel.

Rester seule face aux deux lycanthropes ne fit qu'accroitre la nervosité de Caroline et Tyler n'arrangea pas son état…

**Tyler :** « Comment as-tu pu ? »

Caroline le dévisagea d'un regard surpris alors il ajouta :

**Tyler :** « Je te faisais confiance et tu n'as fais que me mentir ! »  
**Caroline : **« Tyler, je… »

Mais elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Il avait raison, elle lui avait menti depuis le début… Pourtant, elle était son amie, elle l'appréciait et voulait l'aider à traverser ces moments difficiles…

Elena réapparut, un air soucieux obscurcissant son visage.

**Caroline :** « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elena regarda tour à tour les trois personnes qui l'entouraient, se demandant si elle devait parler maintenant ou attendre d'être seule avec Caroline. Mais après tout, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre les concernait tous.

**Elena :** « Il y a eu un massacre dans les bois… »  
**Caroline :** « Quoi ? »  
**Tyler :** « Un suceur de sang… »

Elena le fixa, surprise de la réplique du jeune homme.

**Elena : **« Vu l'état des corps, ce serait un loup garou ! »

La phrase de Tyler l'avait énervée. De quel droit se permettait-il de les juger ainsi alors qu'il ne connaissait que Caroline qui elle-même suivait le "régime écureuil" comme l'avait surnommé Damon.

Caroline se tourna vers Jules, le visage furieux !

**Caroline :** « C'est toi ! »  
**Tyler :** « Comment peux-tu l'accuser ? »  
**Caroline :** « Il n'y a que deux loup-garou dans les parages et ce n'est pas toi qui a fait cela puisque tu étais enfermé ! »  
**Tyler :** « Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne sommes que deux ? »

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa, ne sachant que répliquer.

**Tyler :** « A moins que vous n'en ayez tué d'autres que Mason ? »

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux effarés tandis qu'Elena avait entrouvert la bouche sous la stupéfaction.

**Caroline : **« C'est plus compliqué qu'tu ne le crois Tyler… »

Il semblait croire qu'ils avaient tué son oncle pour le plaisir. Il devait savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, que Mason voulait tuer Damon et qu'il complotait avec Katherine par dessus le marché !

**Tyler :** « Ce n'est pas la peine d'user ta salive Caroline, je n'te ferai plus jamais confiance ! »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et son regard devint triste…

**Tyler :** « Maintenant, allez vous en de chez moi ! »

Son ton était si menaçant qu'Elena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle saisit son amie par les épaules et la poussa vers l'extérieur.

Une fois sorties, elle se saisi de son portable dans la poche de son jean et tapa un texto : « _RDV au manoir, nouvo problem _».

Elle chercha Damon dans son répertoire et le lui envoya…

* * *

Verdict ? Avez vous apprécié ? Je prends toutes les critiques, même les plus négatives ^^


	2. Chapter 2

En postant le premier texte de mon OS, je me suis dit qu'une suite ne serait peut être pas mal (surtout avec ce que nous laisse présager la bande annonce de l'épisode 13).  
Et puisque je n'ai pas été la seule à envisager une suite, la voilà ! C'est juste une petite scène qui suis celle que j'ai écrite pour mieux rejoindre l'épisode à venir...  
J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Petit rappel : Elena et Caroline se sont faites chasser par Tyler qui s'est bien fait monté la tête par Jules. En partant, Elena écrit à Damon pour qu'il les retrouve au manoir..._

... ... ... ... ...

Le petit groupe était réuni dans le salon au manoir des Salvatore.

Caroline était recroquevillée au fond d'un des fauteuils et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la voix de Tyler la hantant. Elle se sentait tellement mal avec ce poids dans la poitrine qui refusait de disparaitre…

Elena, elle, s'agitait devant la cheminée, relatant leur visite chez les Lockwood sans en oublier le moindre détail. Elle était stressée par ce nouveau problème. Ils avaient déjà bien assez de soucis avec Klaus qui voulait la sacrifier et Elijah dont ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'objectif vis-à-vis de Klaus. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Damon qui s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même avec la mort de Rose. Alors ce nouveau problème tombait mal, très mal !

Assis sur le canapé, Stefan, Bonnie et Jeremy buvaient intensément ses paroles tandis que Damon et Alaric piétinaient nerveusement derrière eux.

Lorsqu'Elena eut terminé son récit, elle se figea face à la petite troupe et les fixa à tour de rôle, attendant une réaction. Bonnie avait une mine renfrognée, n'appréciant pas du tout la situation. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant au dénouement de toute cette histoire… Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils allaient devoir traverser une horrible tragédie…

Jeremy ne savait que penser de cela et regardait sa sœur avec un regard interrogateur tandis que Stefan réfléchissait dans son coin.

Damon, lui, soupira bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la petite table et de se servir un verre de bourbon qu'il descendit d'un trait. Tandis qu'Elena le fixait, surprise, il hocha les épaules avant de regarder Caroline d'un regard noir.

**Damon :** « Merci Barbie… Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes en ce moment… »

Le corps de Caroline fut parcouru d'un léger frisson mais elle ne bougea pas, gardant la tête sur ses genoux… Elena intervint alors.

**Elena :** « Ce n'est pas sa faute Damon, c'est Jules qui a monté la tête de Tyler alors ne t'en prends pas à Caroline… C'est de la faute de Jules, **tout** est de la faute de Jules… »

Elle avait volontairement appuyé sur le « tout » de sa dernière phrase. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard stupéfait. Il comprenait très bien le sous entendu qu'elle venait de lui faire. Et bien qu'aux tréfonds de son cœur, le soutien de la jeune fille face à la mort de Rose le réconforte, cela l'agaça qu'elle le fasse ainsi… Mais c'était Elena, elle était gentille et douce et elle se faisait du mouron pour lui… Mais elle serait sûrement moins gentille avec lui si elle apprenait la façon dont il avait passé ses deux dernières soirées… D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa cette pensée et se reconcentra sur Caroline.

**Damon :** « Si elle n'avait pas tenu à ce point à vouloir dresser ce loup, nous n'en serions pas là ! Et on aurait gagné du temps si j'avais pu le tuer dès le début… »  
**Caroline :** « NON ! »

La réplique de Damon l'avait faite réagir. Elle s'était enfin relevée et le fixait avec défit. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête de côté puis sourit narquoisement…

**Damon :** « Blondie, Blondie, Blondie… Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es une vampire et c'est un loup-garou… Tu espérais jouer les Roméo et Juliette avec lui ? »

Caroline baissa les yeux sur les pieds de Damon, vexée que le vampire lise si facilement en elle alors qu'elle-même refusait de faire face à cette partie d'elle, pour qui Tyler était devenu bien plus qu'un ami.

**Damon :** « Juste une piqure de rappel Barbie, Roméo et Juliette est une tragédie, ils meurent tous les deux à la fin… Pas très joyeuse comme histoire d'amour ! Enfin… Comme toutes les histoires d'amour… »

Caroline déglutit puis releva les yeux, prête à affronter Damon pour tenter de sauver son ami.

**Caroline :** « Il a juste besoin d'aide Damon… D'accord c'est un loup garou mais il est bon… »  
**Damon :** « Qu'il soit bon ou non, c'est notre ennemi et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre gentiment qu'il vienne me tuer ! »

Caroline grimaça en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais elle ne devait pas pleurer devant lui, ce serait lui donner plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait sur elle. Elle devait lui résister jusqu'au dernier moment.

**Stefan :** « Caroline a raison… »

Caroline sourit de soulagement, Stefan la soutenait. Damon, lui, regarda son frère, surpris. Concentré sur Caroline, il n'avait plus prêté attention aux autres. Et une fois de plus, son frère s'opposait à lui… Et tous feraient de même ! Ils étaient toujours opposés à un meurtre ou une bonne petite torture… Ce qu'ils pouvaient être rabat-joie !

Mais il avait bien pensé. Il était le seul à vouloir éliminer Tyler de suite. Le reste du groupe s'était entendu sur le fait qu'il leur fallait parler à Tyler et lui expliquer la mort de Mason afin de le convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas à être ennemis.

Damon s'était servi une nouvelle dose d'alcool et, appuyé sur le rebord de la cheminée, il regardait pensivement le liquide ambré tournoyer au fond de son verre. Il s'était isolé pendant que les autres réfléchissaient aux arguments à avancer à Tyler…

Un couinement de Caroline attira l'attention de tout le monde, y compris Damon qui s'était retourné. Elle était en train de gesticuler pour réussir à extirper son portable du fond de sa poche. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant l'écran puis releva la tête et regarda Stefan…

**Caroline :** « C'est Tyler, il veut qu'on se voie demain soir aux ruines pour s'expliquer… »  
**Stefan :** « Il accepte de nous parler, c'est déjà bien… »  
**Caroline :** « Il précise que je dois y aller seule… »  
**Damon :** « Mauvaise idée ! Ce rendez-vous sent le piège… »

Stefan roula des yeux alors qu'Elena soupira. Toujours à voir le mal partout...

**Caroline :** « Non, je lui fais confiance… »

Elle répondit favorablement au texto de son ami puis repris le cours de la conversation de ses amis, impatiente de retrouver Tyler le lendemain...


End file.
